Je me souviens
by Enchantra83
Summary: Une jeune fille raconte le seul amour de sa vie... ONESHOT


_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs,**_

_**me revoilà avec un nouveau one shote encore triste ( c'est là que je sais le mieux m'exprimer). Cette fois, l'histoire se passe entre Hermione et Harry. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent mes histoires et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous faire partager des moments d'évasion.**_

_**Merci à Tous**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**Je me souviens**

Je me souviens comment tout a commencé entre lui et moi...

Comment il posait sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser...

Sa manière de plonger son regard émeraude dans le mien chocolat...

Ses baisers...

Ca me semble si proche et si loin à la fois. C'était hier pour moi et pourtant ça fait sept ans... Sept longues années où tout est arrivé.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai vingt quatre ans aujourd'hui et je ne cesse de penser à lui, mon seul amour : Harry Potter.

Malgré ma promesse, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans lui.

Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre qui déambule dans les rues de Londres pour essayer de survivre en attendant.

Quoi me dirait vous ?

Pour cela il faut que je vous raconte...

Nous étions en septième année dans notre cher Poudlard. Déjà six ans que Voldemort voulait reprendre le pouvoir et pour cela il allait déclencher à nouveau la guerre. Nous étions tous conscients que la chose ne tarderait pas.

D'une certaine manière, chacun des élèves voulait rester insouciant.

Mais nous trois, nous savions que c'était impossible.

Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs attaques contre le monde moldu et chaque fois la marque du seigneur des ténèbres était apparue.

J'avais été touchée de plein fouet par ces faits car les mangemorts avaient assassiné mes parents et je venais de l'apprendre.

Ron, Harry ainsi que mes autres amis étaient venus me soutenir. Mais même si je ne montrais rien, ma rage, ma peine et ma colère étaient sans limite.

Harry l'avait compris.

C'est seulement une fois que je fus seule que j'avais laissé éclater mes larmes toute la nuit.

La nuit...

Qu'est ce que je pouvais l'aimer. Elle permettait que je sois moi. Pas la fille studieuse, appliquée et responsable. Mais, le moi profond, que je dissimulais et que personne ne connaissait excepté Pattenrond.

J'étais sortie bien que cela fût interdit.

Il fallait que je sente la fraîcheur de l'obscurité sur moi et que je marche pour oublier, pour essayer de fermer ce trou béant qu'était mon cœur.

Combien allait encore mourir ?

J'étais prés du lac, à contempler les eaux noires qui étaient le parfait reflet de mon être. C'est là que j'ai perçu une présence. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je savais qui c'était. Et puis j'ai senti qu'il m'entourait de ses bras forts et protecteurs.

Il ajouta simplement

- Tu peux laisser tomber ton masque. Je sais ce que tu peux éprouver.

A ces mots, mes yeux commencèrent à se mouiller. Une larme silencieuse coula.

Alors il me serra plus fort et ce fût un flot d'un océan amère et salé qui s'échappa de moi.

J'avais si mal.

Je pensais que la douleur me tuerait si je la laissais paraître. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. En même temps, j'hurlais demandant le pourquoi de tout ceci. Implorant qu'on m'explique.

Pourtant aucune réponse ne venait. Seul le silence dominait.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser. Il plongea son regard vert dans le mien chocolat et je ne sais pas comment ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

Ce baiser, involontaire, était si chaud, si doux, si apaisant.

Je désirais que jamais il ne cesse. Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était peut-être lui, le remède magique que j'attendais désespérément.

Puis il recula, confus. Ne voulant pas profiter de la situation.

Dans un mouvement fluide de mon corps, je l'ai attrapé, me collant à son dos avec ce simple mot :

- Reste.

Il entendit, à ce moment, toute ma détresse et resta là figé.

Je me détachais de lui pour lui faire face. Je ne voulais plus rester seule avec ma douleur. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds atteignant sa bouche pour lui donner à mon tour une étreinte qu'il accepta.

Dans un mouvement naturel, nous nous retrouvâmes allonger par terre.

J'avais soif de lui, de son corps.

Nos mains commencèrent à découvrir ces prémices de l'amour.

Je me sentais vivante sous ses caresses.

Nous étions incapables de nous arrêter. Pour lui comme pour moi, ce fût la première fois. Malgré nos maladresses, cela avait été un instant parfait de bonheur dans le trouble et le tumulte de cette période sombre.

Le jour s'était levé nous réveillant lentement.

J'étais dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir réalisant au fond de lui-même qu'il avait toujours attendu ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

J'entendis :

- Je t'aime.

Alors mon cœur, que je croyais éteint à jamais, se remit à vibrer sous cette douce mélodie. Je pensais rêver. C'était impossible.

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me regarda et répéta

- Je t'aime.

Je me redressais pour être au-dessus de lui et le lui dis à mon tour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un baiser scella cette déclaration mutuelle.

Nous étions fous. Et pourtant malgré les circonstances, nous nous aimions. Nous savions qu'il fallait garder le secret. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Ces rendez-vous clandestins continuèrent jusqu'à ce que, un matin, nous aperçûmes Voldemort avec son armée. Essoufflés par notre course, nous avions donné l'alerte au château.

Dumbledore et les professeurs organisèrent la résistance.

Chacun savait son rôle.

Même les premières années allaient participer à cet affrontement final d'où il en résulterait la continuation de la guerre ou bien enfin la paix.

Je regardais Harry avec une boule au fond de moi comme si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il me sourit mais je n'étais pas rassurée. Alors il souffla dans mon oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tout ira bien.

Il paraissait si sur de lui.

Ce fut enfin le moment décisif.

Les deux armées se trouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre baguette en main.

Il eut ce calme qui précède la tempête et chacun des camps s'élança vers l'autre. Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Il y avait des cris, des jets de lumière, du sang.

Cette odeur nausée abonde, je ne pouvais la supporter. Mon visage était un champ de ruine sous le sillon de mes larmes. Je voyais des élèves tombés devant, derrière, sur mes côtés.

C'était insupportable. Tant de vie gâchée.

Je vis que les mangemorts perdaient du terrain. Eux aussi avaient de nombreuses pertes.

Mais nous avions quelque chose de plus pour remporter la victoire : c'était l'amour qui nous unissait tous. Cette union faisait notre force.

Les rangs de nos adversaires se réduisaient.

La victoire était proche.

C'est à ce moment que je vis Voldemort en face de moi. Ces yeux rouges me scrutaient. Un rire haineux monta de sa bouche. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il me dit

- Regarde

A ses pieds, il y avait Harry inanimé.

Alors ma rage se fit plus violente. Et une étrange aura de puissance se fit autour de moi faisant flotter mes cheveux.

Le regard de Voldemort changea. De la peur apparut dans ses yeux. Il fit un geste mais je fus plus rapide. Un éclair vert se fit voir partant de ma baguette vers le cœur de mon ennemi.

Un cri se fit entendre puis plus rien. Il était mort.

Voyant cela, la poignée de mangemorts qui restaient battis en retraite.

Je me précipitais vers lui. M'agenouillant afin d'y déposer sa tête. Il ouvrit ses yeux et d'une voix faible

- Ca y est. On a gagné ?

- Oui dis je en le berçant. Garde tes forces. On va te soigner et tout ira bien comme tu me l 'as promis.

Il me sourit tristement.

- Mon amour, je suis si fatigué...

- Non, chute... Ajoutais je en laissant mes larmes coulaient.

- J'ai froid. Promets moi une chose.

- Toute ce que tu voudras tant que tu restes avec moi.

- Soit heureuse pour nous deux...

Son souffle s'arrêta.

- Non Harry ! Réveille toi ! Ne me laisse pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime...

Mais il était trop tard.

Dumbledore s'approcha de moi pour me relever mais je ne voulais pas le quitter.

Je pensais : il ne peut pas mourir. Mais je me trompais.

Ron vint à son tour et ensemble ils me firent lâcher son corps inerte.

J'étais la stoïque. Ma vie venait à jamais de s'arrêter.

Pendant quelques temps, je fuyais tout et tous. Je voulais être seule avec mes souvenirs. Puis le cours de la vie a repris ses droits.

Mais moi, malgré les apparences, je n'étais plus non plus. La dernière trace de vie en moi s'était envolée au moment où il avait disparu...

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme d'un passé révolu. N'attendant qu'une chose.

C'est d'être réunie avec lui : Harry Potter, mon unique amour.


End file.
